


And Your Empire Too

by Starbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drugs, F/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird
Summary: Best friends Jyn and Cassian take a road trip around Scarif with a couple they meet at a wedding. Swapping stories, the couples learn about each other, but problems crop up along the way as feelings get hurt, emotions run high, and the reality about how Jyn and Cassian truly feel begins to come out.Yup, I wrote an "Y Tú Mamá Tambien" fusion.***8/11/17: ON HOLD INDEFINITELY***





	And Your Empire Too

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I…I don’t know why this had to happen. But it did. It’s been rattling around in my brain for a couple weeks now, and I finally got it down onto paper. I don’t know if it’s going to be any good (kind of doubt it!), or if this first chapter is even going to work (I prefer to have multiple chapters written before I post anything, but…), or even if I’ll keep with it, but, well, here it is. I’ve taken several liberties, and it’s just a loosely based fusion. I’ve also never written an AU before? 
> 
> Other notes: I don’t plan on being AS crude as the movie, but, I dunno, if you guys want that, I can do it? Just LMK in the comments. That being said, this sho ain’t gonna be clean. Also, this chapter is really freaking short, but I just wanted to get this down and get the gears turning, as well as just get it out there. ALSO ALSO: I DON'T DO SAD ENDINGS. SORRY, DIEGO, BUT I DON'T. IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN HERE, PEOPLE. I HOPE THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU.
> 
> So, um, here we go…with…whatever the hell this is….

If there was one thing Cassian Andor knew about this summer before university, it was that he wasn’t going to pine after his girlfriend while she was off traveling around Alderaan with her friend Stordan Tonc.

            “And we’re going to go here, and here, and here,” Jessika Pava said, showing him holo after holo of all the places she intended to visit.

            “Uh huh,” Cassian replied disinterestedly, drumming his fingers on the bedspread, eyes on the ceiling, really just wondering when they were going to get to it and have one last round of sex before she left. He had stuff to do this summer and didn’t want to waste any of it looking at holos of places he was never going to visit. Jess's ship wouldn’t be leaving for eight hours still, but that didn’t mean they needed to waste time _wasting time_. Finally, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with him. She laughed, the holos forgotten, and Cassian soon got her out of her clothes.

            “Promise me you won’t fuck any Alderaanians,” he said as moved in her. “Or Corellians or whoever the hell else goes there.”

            “I promise,” Jess said. “As long as you don’t screw anyone here.”

            Cassian smiled and brushed her hair away from her forehead, but didn’t say anything.

            “No Trandoshans, either!” he said as he flipped her over. Jess squealed out a laugh, and he quickly finished, ready for his summer to begin.

* * *

Jyn Erso sat in her boyfriend’s house, being eyed by his father while she waited for Stordan to finish packing upstairs. She didn’t have anything to say to his dad, and his dad had nothing to say to her.

            So they just sat in uncomfortable silence.

            Finally, Mrs. Tonc came out from a back room. “You can go on up and say hi,” she said to Jyn. “But it’s almost time to go to the spaceport. Maybe you can help him find his scandocs, too. He’s apparently lost them.”

            Jyn gave her a smile and got up from the couch to go upstairs. When she saw Stordan, whom everyone called by his last name, she gave him a bigger smile and closed the door.

            “Your mom wanted me to help you find your – ” she started.

            “Fuck the scandocs!” he said, quickly beckoning her over. Jyn’s eyes widened when she saw he was completely hard and shoving his pants down. It only took her a few steps before she was within arms’ reach of him, and he grabbed her in his arms, kissed her, and pushed her down onto the bed.

            “Well, this is a pleasant surprise,” she said, but he was moving too quickly, rushing to finish before his nosy mother came up again.

            “I want to have a part of you with me when I go,” he said, “and a part of me with you when you stay.”

            But before he actually _could_ finish, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Stordan quickly pulled out and pulled his pants up, and Jyn tumbled backwards onto the floor between his bed and window.

            “Did you find it?” asked Mrs. Tonc, who had no concept of personal privacy.

            “Right here!” Jyn said, holding up Stordan’s scandocs with a big smile.

            Mrs. Tonc looked pleased. Pleased and utterly oblivious.

 

When Jyn and Cassian kissed their significant others goodbye at the spaceport, their eyes opened and met, and they shared a secret smile. They cared about who they were dating, sure, but it was the summer before university, and they weren’t about to be tied down. Jess and Tonc were more emotional about the parting than either Jyn or Cassian, and when it came to the final hug before the couples had to part for the next three months, Jyn and Cassian’s eyes met again.

            Cassian winked.

            And Jyn winked back.

**Author's Note:**

> *wincing* So, um, short chapter, I know, but...you guys like?
> 
> ***8/11/17: ON HOLD INDEFINITELY***


End file.
